Along with development of a network service, a system to provide the service becomes complicated and large-scale. A lot of services have come to be provided by combining many servers. In such a system, it becomes very difficult to grasp how the utilization state of the resources of each server influences the response to the user.
Conventionally, following two methods are known in order to investigate what ratio the delay in each server of a system having plural servers occupies for a response time the user feels. Namely, (1) a special identification tag is attached to messages transmitted and received between servers, and the delay is measured by using the tag. (2) Messages transmitted and received between servers are captured by the packet capture to analyze such information.
However, the method (1) has to change the existing system and the service, and the introduction of this function is not easy. In addition, the method (2) requires an expensive equipment and a storage having a large capacity for the packet capture. Furthermore, in view of the security, the packet capture is not preferable.
In addition, US-2003/0236878-A1 discloses a technique to effectively evaluate, by the limited number of experiment times, the response capability of each application under various utilization states for one or plural applications operating on an information system. More specifically, when the load injection experiment corresponding to various utilization states of the application is carried out plural times, the quantity concerning the utilization state of the application, the quantity concerning the response capability of the application, the quantity concerning the utilization state of the hardware resource and the quantity of the response capability of the hardware resource are obtained, and by creating estimate equations describing the dependence relation between the quantities, the evaluation of the response capability of the application, by using the estimate equations, is enabled. However, this technique needs the “experiment”, and the analysis cannot be carried out while carrying out a regular processing.